The Long Forgotten Love
by m0m0-hImE
Summary: SUMMARY: A forbidden love had grown between the two fated lovers a long time ago. Unfortunately, fate had played games with them and set them apart. Full summary inside. SASUSAKU


**The Long Forgotten Love**

**SUMMARY:** _A forbidden love had grown between the two fated lovers a long time ago. Unfortunately, fate had played games with them and set them apart. The love between them was left forgotten as time passed by. But after such a long time, the long forgotten love had begun to call forth once again. __**SASUSAKU**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own any of Naruto/NarutoShippuden characters. Naruto/NarutoShippuden ©Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**||-Chapter 1-||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Mission"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

_A black-haired man walked casually around the green field that was surrounded by different kinds of trees. As he continued to walk, he spotted the one and only tree that stands out the most. The lone mighty cherry blossom tree. He smiled as he slowly approached the tree. Then he caught the glimpse of someone sitting under the cherry blossom with its back leaning at the tree's large trunk. The said person seems busy gazing at the sky and unaware about the approaching man's presence. When the person sitting under the cherry blossom tree heard a crunching sound, it broke its gazed from the sky, and turned it to where the crunching sound was coming from. The person's eyes sparkled in happiness and its lips twitched into a sweet smile at the sight of the black-haired man._

_ "Sasuke-kun…"_

_._

_._

.

.

"SASUKE!" The door bursts open and a loud and hyperactive blonde haired guy came into view. "Yo! Good morning!" He greeted as he looked over the large lump under the dark blue blanket. He heard the sheets rustled and then soon followed by a growl.

"Sasuke-teme!" the blonde haired guy called once again. The said person emerged under the covers and sat up.

"Naruto…" He growled. "What did I had said to you before about you being loud so early in the morning, you dope? The next time you barged in loudly to my room again, I'll make sure to rip your head apart from your body." He threatened angrily.

"Yeah, yeah... Geez, you're so grumpy already so early in the morning…" Naruto complained.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Well, the council was asking for your presence at the council room." Naruto said.

"Ugh, what those old geezers want now?" Sasuke growled again. Naruto just shrugged.

"I don't know… They don't intend to tell me until I brought your sleepy ass there!" Naruto complained. Sasuke just snorted and get off of his king-sized bed.

"Shut up, dope." Sasuke said as he walked over to washroom. After a few minutes, he went out of the washroom with a towel draped around the back of his neck. He narrowed his eyes on Naruto while he just looked at Sasuke with a questioning look.

"What are you still doing here in my room? Get the hell out of here." Sasuke snapped at him. Naruto didn't budge from where he was standing. Instead, he gave Sasuke a knowing look.

"Did you dreamt of her again, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just stared at him emontionless.

"What are you talking about, dope?"

"I'm not your best friend for nothing. I know you, Sasuke. The reason you always woke up grumpy and sober was because you always dreamt of her, right?" Naruto said. Sasuke didn't answer. Naruto had expected that.

"After all these years, you're still not over her…" Naruto added.

"You're wrong. I was over her. It was just the memories of her that kept haunting my dreams. You know that it can't be erased. But it was all in the past. Everything that had transpired between us back then was now long forgotten." Sasuke replied back with a sober look. Naruto choose not reply. Ever since that _incident_, his best friend changed. He became even more cold, distant and reclusive. Even to him, his best friend, he felt like Sasuke had become cold and distant from him. _"That's why I always find a way to talk or to be with him anytime and anywhere… Because it's only me who knows what he had been through… I just can't let him succumb himself into the dark depths of his own sorrow and pain..." _Naruto thought and just smiled sadly.

"Why are you still here? Don't tell me you want to watch me change my clothes in front you, stupid perverted homo?" Sasuke said with a hint of mockery in his voice. Naruto reddened in anger then glared at Sasuke upon hearing this and made a fist.

"Ugh, damn you, bastard!" Naruto yelled at him before storming off and slamming the door loudly. Once outside, he tried to calm himself. _"That stupid egoistical bastard! He is going to get it next time! I wonder how I stayed being his best friend all these years despite him being an extremely annoying bastard!" _Naruto thought angrily.

.

.

.

"_Naruto… Promise me… Please take care of him, Naruto…" _ A familiar voice echoed in his mind. He can still remember her voice. He can still remember that moment when she made him promised to take care of Sasuke.

"_You don't need to tell me that. I'm his best friend remember!"_ _Naruto beamed as he does a nice guy pose. She laughed at this._ Her laugh echoed on his mind as it brought back the memories of the past. He was broke away from his thoughts when he heard the door opened, revealing his black-haired best friend—slash— rival, wearing his usual black coat with his dark blue long sleeved-polo and a black tie underneath.

"About time you came out, teme!" Naruto said but Sasuke ignored him and walked past him.

"Hey!" Naruto called out angrily but Sasuke just ignored him again. Naruto sighed in defeat. _"Typical Sasuke…"_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes and looked towards the direction where Sasuke go, he saw Sasuke just rounded at the end of the hallway. _"ARGHHH! Damn that Sasuke-teme!"_

"SASUKE-TEME! WAIT UP!" Naruto yelled as he ran all through the hallway to catch up with Sasuke. Upon catching with Sasuke, Naruto stomped angrily in front of him, blocking Sasuke's way.

"Hey! Didn't I say to wait me up?" Naruto yelled while pointing at him.

"Hn. I'd rather not." Sasuke grunted. "Move, dope." Sasuke said as he kicked him off of his way.

"Argh, damn you, teme!" Naruto cursed as he rubbed the spot where Sasuke kicked him. Sasuke ignored him and continued his way going to the council room. Naruto just glared at his back as he watched him walk away from him. _"Geez, he was not really on the mood— " _ He was cut off from his thoughts when he felt an intense pain.

"Ow, that hurts. I'm gonna kick that conceited ass of his someday." Naruto said as he got up on his feet and started to walk away to follow Sasuke.

* * *

The door of the dim-lighted council room opened, catching all the attendant's attentions that were sitting comfortably around the large round table. Sasuke entered with Naruto following from behind.

"Ah, you finally came, Uchiha Sasuke-kun…" one of the council members, Chiyo, greeted. The other remaining council members just remained quiet, namely, Hyuuga Hiashi, Uchiha Fugaku, Ebizo, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Himura Danzo, Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu and Nara Shikaku. Once they're completely inside the room, Naruto closed the door and then stood behind Sasuke, who was standing in front of the large round table where the council members were sitting.

"So, what did you called me for?" Sasuke asked blankly. Chiyo just chuckled.

"Same old, typical Sasuke." Chiyo said. Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just get to the point." Sasuke said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Impudent brat! Show some respect!" Hyuuga Hiashi snapped at Sasuke angrily. Naruto winced at this. Sasuke just snorted and looked away, glaring at somewhere else. "Fugaku… Teach your son some manners." Hiashi said as he looked over to the dark-haired man sitting quietly across the large round table. Fugaku sighed.

"I apologize for my son's rudeness." Fugaku said.

"Now, now… We didn't call Sasuke here just to lecture him, are we?" Sarutobi interrupted. "Well, I'll go straight to the point as Sasuke wanted. The reason why we called you here was about the Akatsuki. Have you ever heard about them?" Sarutobi asked.

"No, I haven't. What does it has to do with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, because it has something to do with that ***miko**-san…" Sarutobi stated. Sasuke was caught off guard upon hearing this. His eyes widened in surprise and then gritted his teeth with his both fists clenching. Sarutobi watched Sasuke's reaction at the corner of his eyes.

"Akatsuki is a group of demons that was exiled from here, the demon world. There were exiled for disobeying the laws of the demon world and they were very dangerous demons." Sarutobi explained. "According to our sources, they're planning to exterminate us together with the humans to be able to rule the entire demon and human world." Sarutobi finished.

"What does it had to do with her?" Sasuke hissed. _"I knew it."_ Sarutobi thought and sighed.

"Well, as our sources had informed us, Akatsuki might know something about _that incident _that happened many years ago." Sarutobi replied.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke hissed once again.

"Well, I think you might be interested. But the main reason really was because I want to give you a mission regarding with Akatsuki." Sarutobi replied back. Sasuke scowled and narrowed his eyes at him. _"Why the hell this old geezer not just got to the point with his stupid statement?" _Sasuke thought.

"Impatient, are we?" Sarutobi chuckled and then give him a serious look. "Your mission is to gather information about them inthe human world. That includes observing them, knowing who the members are, their plans, their location and any other possible important information. Capture him/her as long as much as possible, if you ever encountered one of them. If they resist, kill them if necessary. Your mission will take place on the human world." He explained.

"When is my departure for this mission? And am I alone?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll leave tonight so prepare your things immediately after this meeting ends. Your companion for this mission is none other than Uzumaki Naruto." he stated. Sasuke snorted. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the younger Uchiha. "Do you have any objections?"

"Do you really believe I'll be able to do this mission _properly _with that dumbass over there as my companion?" Sasuke said as he pointed Naruto over his shoulders with his left thumb.

"Wha—? Hey! You ungrateful basta— " Naruto was interrupted by Hiashi's yell.

"Silence, Uzumaki Naruto!" Hiashi yelled at him. Naruto cowered and shut up immediately.

"My, my… Sasuke, you should never underestimate your colleagues. And Naruto is perfectly fine. He's skilled and dependable. I believe his perfect with this mission with you." Sarutobi said. "And plus, you two get along so well." Naruto and Sasuke both snorted at this. Sarutobi chuckled. "See?" He added. He then turned his attention to the other attendants in the council room. He cleared his throat to catch their attention and it did.

"So, do any of you want to add or share something regarding the matter?" Sarutobi asked at everyone inside the council room. Upon not hearing any response, he spoke once again. "Well then, everyone's dismissed." The council members stood up and began to leave the room. Once they already left, Sarutobi approached Sasuke and Naruto who remained standing inside the council room.

"Well, I have a faith in both of you that you'll be able to accomplish this mission." Sarutobi said. "Remember that our race's safety is at stake."

"We know that." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, yeah! Leave it to us!" Naruto butted in. Sarutobi gave them a smile.

"Well then, I'll take my leave. Take care both of you." With that said, Sarutobi left the council room.

.

.

.

_**To be continued. . .**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_***miko**__ – shrine maiden/priestess/sorceress_

* * *

_**Please review.**_

_**Thanks! ^^**_

* * *

_Konnichiwa, minna-san! \(^o^)/_

_m0m0-hImE desu! *bows* xD_

_Well, it's my very first Sasusaku fanfic! I'm kinda new here in Naruto section in because I've been always lurking around in Bleach section. But believe me, I really love Sasusaku.. x3_

_I really do support them. And I hope Kishimoto-san would give us a lot of Sasusaku scenes. T_T_

_Well, umm, sorry if I have some grammatical errors 'coz I'm not that good in English and it's not even my mother tongue. ^^" _

_But I'm trying hard to improve my grammatical and writing skills.. _

_So anyway, how was my story? ^^_

_There may be some part on this chapter that might be unclear to you guys, but it will be soon revealed and explained on later chapters…_

_Anyway, please don't forget to review.. Arigatou gozaimasu! \(^o^)/_

_**~m0m0-hImE**_


End file.
